Siento celos!
by Ike x Pit FAN
Summary: No es malo sentirlos...cierto? Es normal cuando tu novio tiene que cantar con otro tipo...cierto? Y más cuando dicho novio esta usando un vestido...cierto!


**Este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid en español (Ya eh hecho en ingles) y pues quise hacerlo de una de mis parejas favoritas (Kaito x Len)**

**Y tambien usar una de mis canciones favoritas de Vocaloid, Imitation Black. Si no la han escuchado...haganlo!!**

**Pero en fin, espero que les guste y si no soportan el yaoi, no se ni porque estan leyendo esto ^^U**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece. (Si asi fuera entonces seria un juego BL y las Vocaloid mujeres saldrian menos)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

-"Corten!"

Era la enésima vez que el director gritaba esa palabra. Y ya estaba empezando a hartar a los cantantes, menos a uno.

-"Otra vez, Kaito-san?"

Exacto.

Kaito Shion había sido la causa por la cual detuvieron la grabación del video en el que otros dos cantantes tambien participaban.

-"Lo siento!"- se disculpo el peliazul desde su lugar en el set de filmación.

-"Que es ahora? La luz? El sonido? El vestuario? Qué?!"

-"No, no es nada, solo…creí que los listones estaban flojos"- respondió el cantante, sonriendo forzadamente.

La verdadera razón por la cual el cantante peliazul seguía deteniendo la grabación era…

-"Desde el principio!"- cuando el director dio la orden, el primer cantante comenzó a recitar las líneas. Kaito siguió el ritmo, pero al llegar la parte donde el primer cantante sostenía al tercero, el peliazul olvido sus líneas…otra vez.

-"Kaito-san!!"

El susodicho individuo se insultó internamente por lo celoso que era.

Adivinaron. La razón por la cual Kaito Shion seguía interrumpiendo la grabación eran los celos.

-"Tómense un descanso y relájense, continuaremos en 20 minutos"- el director fue a sentarse a su silla y los otros dos cantantes se acercaron al peliazul.

-"Kaito-kun, te sientes bien?"- preguntó el cantante de cabello morado.

-"S-si! Es solo que hay muchas cosas en mi mente"- el peliazul se rió forzadamente.

Kamui Gakupo solo levantó una perfectamente delineada ceja y camino a la mesa con la comida.

Kaito suspiró y se dio la vuelta para ir a la mesa tambien.

-"Kaito!"- le llamó una voz angelical para sus oídos. El peliazul giró la cabeza para ver al tercer cantante acercarse a él.

-"Ah, Len!"- dicho rubio abrazó al cantante peliazul y le sonrió dulcemente.

-"Kaito, que te sucede? Por que detienes la grabación?"- le preguntó el rubio caminando, junto al otro cantante, a la mesa.

-"E-eh…?"

-"Si. Algo anda mal? Por eso detienes la grabación?"- volvió a preguntar el mas bajito de los dos.

-"No es nada, Len. En serio"- mintió el peliazul y puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-"…me estas mintiendo"

Kaito se sorprendió ante las palabras de Len. El pequeño rubio descubrió la falsedad de sus palabras muy fácilmente.

-"P-p-porque lo dices?"

-"Uno. Estas tartamudeando. Dos. Tienes un tic en el labio cuando mientes"- respondió el cantante rubio, cruzando sus brazos enfrente del corsé que llevaba puesto.

-"Oigan, ustedes dos! No van a comer algo?"- preguntó Gakupo desde la mesa.

Kaito solo asintió y tomo a Len de la mano para ir a tratar de comer algo.

El rubio frunció el ceño y detuvo al peliazul.

-"Dime"

-"Que?"

-"Porqué detienes la grabación?"- insistió Len, con un tomo de enojo en su voz.

-"…"

-"Kaito…!"

-"Esta bien!"

"Porque?"

-"Es p-porque…"- las siguientes palabras fueron solo un murmulló apenas audible.

-"Que?"- preguntó el rubio, desesperándose cada vez más.

-"Porque me dan celos!"- contestó el peliazul, desviando la mirada de los grandes ojos celestes del rubio.

-"Celos?"- dijo el otro cantante mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

El simple hecho de saber que Kaito sintiera celos de Gakupo en algunas partes del video hacia que Len se sonrojara.

-"No te rías!"- dijo el peliazul al ver la sonrisa en la cara del rubio.

-"Solo por eso detenías todo?"- preguntó el cantante rubio mientras caminaba junto con el peliazul.

-"Si…no podía evitarlo, en las partes donde cantabas tu y Gakupo, las líneas se borraban de mi cabeza"

Len se detuvo enfrente del peliazul y se paro de puntitas para poder alcanzar la altura de Kaito y juntar sus labios con los del peliazul por un mini segundo.

-"Porque fue eso?"- preguntó Kaito, tomando la mano del rubio y entrelazando sus dedos.

-"Una forma de decir 'no tienes porque estar celoso'"- respondió Len tomando una banana de la mesa cuando llegaron a ella.

El peliazul tomo al rubio por los hombros y girándolo para plantar un beso, esta vez más profundo, en los labios rosados de Len.

-"Y eso?"- fue el turno del rubio de preguntar antes la repentina acción.

-"Es un adelanto…"- respondió el peliazul, dándose la vuelta para regresar al set.

-"Adelanto de que?"- preguntó Len ante la escases de respuesta.

-"De lo que vamos a hacer en la noche"- Kaito giró un poco su cabeza, solo lo suficiente para dejar ver la sonrisa picara que estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-"Q-que?!"- la voz del rubio sonó más afeminada de lo normal, señal de que estaba avergonzado.

-"Si. No creerías que ese vestido y todos los listones se iban a desperdiciar, cierto?"- dijo el peliazul señalando el ajustado vestido negro que el rubio estaba usando.

Len se quedó congelado ante las palabras de Kaito.

-"Todos listos! Vamos a seguir!"- anunció el director, haciendo que el staff se pusiera a trabajar.

-"Kaito-san, crees que puedas hacerlo bien esta vez?"- dijo el director mas como afirmación que como pregunta.

-"Si. Creo que lo voy a _hacer muy bien_"- respondió el peliazul, haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo y mirando de reojo al rubio.

-"Bien. Sigamos gente!"

-"Len? Te sientes bien?"- preguntó Gakupo al rubio, que estaba completamente rojo por las palabras del peliazul.

-"H-h-h-hai…!"- contestó Len caminado para colocarse en su puesto.

-

-

-

**Fue corto, cierto?**

**Bueno, ojala y les alla gustado (como a mi) Y dejen reviews!!**

**Ah por cierto, pronto subire un fic de otro video de Vocaloid que me gusto, pero en una version yaoi y un poco Shoujo-ai (aunque no me guste tanto)**

**see ya!!!**


End file.
